


runnin' til i crashed into you

by emmablackery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: roman really wants to meet his soulmate, sooner rather than later, preferably.





	runnin' til i crashed into you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its been a hot minute since i've written anything so be gentle. also the soulmate aspect definitely came from hotel transylvania with the eye sparkle!
> 
> let me know if u liked this! 
> 
> follow me on tumblr (pls): lovelydodie.tumblr.com
> 
> title from dont you go by all time low

Roman has always dreamed of his soulmate since he was a little boy. Always thinking of what they would like, sound like, just be like.

The idea that someone out there was made to love him, and someone out there was made to be loved by him gave him butterflies. He was ready for them, ready to love them with his whole heart. 

Ever since his best friend, Patton, had met his soulmate, Virgil, he's imagined every night how he would meet them. Would it be a soft moment, where they realized they were it for each other? 

Would Roman immediately know they were his soulmate? Would they be happy? 

“Roman!”

Roman snapped out his daydream by Patton’s voice, calling his attention toward his best friend. “Sorry, my dearest Patton, I was daydreaming of my future beloved again.”

“Couldn't tell, kiddo,” Patton giggled, as Virgil wrapped an arm around him, Roman’s chest squeezed with envy. “It'll be soon, Ro, just gotta let fate take hold.”

Roman groaned, crossing his arms, “I hope it's soon, as much as I love watching you two be happy and sickeningly in love,” Roman smiled sadly, “I want that for myself too.”

Patton and Virgil gave Roman sympathetic smiles, before carefully considering their words.

Eventually, it was Virgil who said something, “Let fate be Roman, if you constantly wonder or try to meet your soulmate before fate’s ready, you'll drive yourself crazy.”

Patton hums in agreement with his boyfriend, “Exactly, kiddo!” he says, “Who knows, you could meet them tomorrow!” 

“Wouldn't that be the dream?” Roman laughs.

But fate has a funny way of going about things.

\---

Roman was running late, very late.

His alarm didn't go off, so he overslept an hour and his car wouldn't start so he had to wait for the bus, which was also late. 

So here was he, running like a maniac down the street as fast as he could, dodging annoyed men and women, yelling apologies quickly.

Next thing, Roman feels himself collide with a body and they both fall to ground.

“I’m sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?” the stranger asks.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Roman starts, but is quickly cutting himself off as he looks up at the stranger, the quick sparkle in his eyes and the thrumming in his veins tells him everything he needs to know. “More than fine, actually.”

The stranger chuckles, and oh fuck, Roman’s already gone. “Didn't think this would be the way I would meet you, I’m Logan, Logan Foster.” Logan extends his hand to help Roman up.

Roman starts grinning as he accepts the offer and gets pulled up to his feet, “Roman, Roman Prince,” he says, breathless. “I've been waiting forever and a day for you.” 

Logan smiles, and oh no, it's soft. Nothing could've prepared Roman for everything he was feeling at this moment. Everything he had done in his life was leading up to this very moment, and now it was here. 

“Likewise, Roman,” Logan said.

“I hate to cut this conversation short, Logan, but I really need to go,” Roman explained sadly, Logan visibly deflating, “But if I could get your number, maybe we can get to know each other?” Roman asks hopefully.

Logan nods as he pulls out his phone, “That would be agreeable, and perhaps we could go out on a date, whenever you're available?” Logan adds. 

“Definitely,” Roman agrees, grin never leaving his face as he enters his number into Logan's phone. “There I texted myself so now I have your number, too!” 

Logan nods as he pockets his phone, “It was lovely to meet you, Roman.” Logan says he starts to make his way down the street. 

“You too, Logan!” Roman shouts as he takes off running again. This time with a new pep in his step.

Leave it to Patton to accurately guess when he would meet his forever.


End file.
